totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Powrót Zabójczyni
Total Drama: Locked Terror Odcinek 12: Poprzednio: Siedmiu uczestników za zadanie musiało rozwiązywać zagadki. Po kilku próbach jak i podpowiedziach udało się wszystkim... no prawie. William i Levianne za karę wylądowali w dogrywce, gdzie zawalczyli na śmierć i życie. Pomimo iż walka nie miała być na serio, to William i tak zabił Levianne, która zdawała się być jego dziewczyną. Zostało już tylko 6 osób. Kto dziś zginie? O ile w ogóle zginie? Muzyka Opening podobny do tego z piosenką. Kilka obrazków miasta i odliczającego zegara. Wystrzał z pistoletu niszczy ekran i ujawnia napis "Total Drama: Locked Terror". Claire stoi wraz z Nastasią i Aishą. Nastasia popycha Aishę i ucieka. Miejsce za nimi eksploduje. Później Claire wbija swój miecz w ziemię. Zdjęcie zawodników. Następnie uczestnicy pokazywani są ze swoimi motywami. Maggie z wieloma twarzami. Eksplozja samolotu o wieżę. Amy strzela do jakiejś dziewczyny. Strzał z armaty. Dziecięcy Krzyk. Nicky ze szminką i mikrofonem. Celestia krocząca przez główny plac podczas burzy. Cień, pokazujący moment wbicia noża w plecy. Zakrwawiony miecz spadający na ziemię. Zderzenie pociągu z wieżą. Selene z czarnym notatnikiem. Ucieczka ludzi z niszczonego budynku. Ktoś bawiący się kukiełkami. Zdjęcie klasowe wszystkich. Widok biegających mutantów. 'Piers z odznaczeniami wojskowymi. Zdjęcia śmiejących się i płaczących dzieci. Pożar w jednej z dzielnic. 'Ktoś depczę kartkę z napisem "Przyjaciel". Vivian z hipsterskimi okularami. Chodzące Zombie. Zdjęcie wszystkich podczas egzekucji. Jakaś nieznana osoba wybiega z budynku. Obraz przedstawiający osobę powieszoną. Strzały z pistoletu mechanicznego. William z plikiem banknotów. Ktoś pali starą fotografię.. Kilka zdjęć miasta. W oddali pędząca Lucy a za nią Nastasia. Widać Amie przecinającą kilka osób. Następnie kogoś zamaskowanego trzymającego bilet do domu. Ekran ponownie pęka i ponownnie odsłania napis "Total Drama: Locked Terror" Sektor mieszkalny: Finałowa szóstka przybyła tu po raz kolejny po śmierci. William po walce skorzystał z pomocy medycznej, przez co teraz już mógł nieco znieść ból po ranach zadanych przez Levianne. Stał sobie rozmyślony o ścianę jakiegoś budynku. Jego ręka została włożona w gips. Gdyż nieco nadwyrężył ją sobie. To tego wyskoczony bark, bandana na główce z porządnego kawałka plastrów jak i wiele, wiele pozostałości po transfuzji krwi. '' ''Z dość spokojną miną przyglądał się niebu. Klapnąby sobie, lecz nie mógł. Tak stojąc przypominał sobie ostatnie wydarzenia. William: 'Rany boskie.. ''Westchnął kiwając głową. '''William: Naprawdę jestem kiepskim przyjacielem. Odbił się od ściany. WIlliam: Jak i kochankiem. Uśmiechnął się po czym zaczął iść. W strefie nadal znajdowały się inen budynki. Rozejrzał się i znalazł jak przypuszczał najwyższy. Spokojnym krokiem skierował się, wszedł po schodach i po kilkudziesięciu minutach stanął na samym dachu. Spoglądał w dziwnie pomarańczowe niebo. William: '''Świt jest dzisiaj wyjątkowo piękny. ''Tym razem usiadł sobie na krawędzi, lekko pobolewajac przy tym. '' '''William: Co za zrządzenie. Każdy z mojej dawnej drużyny wącha już kwiatki od spodu. Oparł się zdrową ręką o murek. William: 'Levianne... Koniec końców tylko ja mogłem cię zabić. W koncu taka rola kochanka. ''Powstał stając bokiem, spoglądając się w dal gdzie zaledwie wczoraj stała wielka arena. '''William: Sam stałem się potworem i na dodatek rzuciłem im prawdę prosto w oczy. Jeśli będę musiał nawe ich rozszarpię. Zaśmiał się cicho. William: 'Potrafię... wiem to... poczułem to... ten smak... ulatującego życia... ''Niego głośniej się roześmiał. 'William: '''Nieważne co do was będę czuł, wyrwę się z tego piekła. Prince się nie podda. ''Roześmiał się na całą parę. '''William: Mwahahahahaha! Zginiecie! Zakrył swoje usta spoglądając narcystycznym wrozkiem. William: Przewspaniale. Nawet jeśli tylko ja słuchałem! Wyrzucił rękę do góry i jeszcze chwilekrążył po dachu. Vivian śledziła (stalkowała go po hipstersku <3) go i zobaczyła całą tą sytuację. Vivian (pokój zwierzeń): Lol... ludzie tu już naprawdę zaczynają wariować! A gdzie jest miejsce na YOLO! No proszę was... ;O W tym czasie Nicky siedziała sobie gdzieś na pieńku i oglądała swoją twarz w lusterku. '' '''Nicky:' Zabrali mi telefon i nie mogę sobie zrobić selfie.. Nah, to musi mi wystarczyć. :c Nicky PZ: Finałowa 6? Woow, w sumie jestem z siebie dumna. <3 Ale boję się trochę o tego tam.. Willa, rajt? Levi umarła i boję się trochę, że nie da mi tej kasy. ;u; Ciekawe ile jej ma... Hm, muszę się dowiedzieć. Poprawiła fryzurę i zaczęła robić dziwne miny. ''W tym samym czasie po tym krążeniu w kółko znowu sobie przysiadł i ochłonął. '''William:' Za bardzo się ekscytuję. Odetchnął sobie kilka razy. '' '''William: '''Rany. Że też na mnie to spadło. ''Maggie jak zwykle siedziała na ziemi, oparta o ścianę czy o coś. Nikt nie chciał z nią za bardzo gadać... Więc, jak nie to nie. Maggie (pokój zwierzeń): 'Cóż... Jestem w finałowej szóstce? No... Super. W ogóle udało mi się w końcu przestać wcielać w swoje alter-ega! Hurra! No, teraz mogę umrzeć w spokoju. Znaczy, nie narzekałabym gdyby mnie jednak nie chcieli zabić... Trochę te zawody mnie już obciążają... ''Maggie postanowiła pobawić się patykiem z nudów. Selene znudzona siedziała gdzieś na uboczu. 'Selene (PZ): '''Nareszcie Levianne zginęła, mogę umierać!...TO ZNACZY...MOMENT! NIE W TYM ODCINKU! ''Piers podobnie jak reszta już nie spał. Spoglądał sobie na pomarańczowe niebo o którym wcześniej wspominał William. Jednak nie niebo nurciło jego myśli, tylko zupełnie coś innego. Spojrzał się na Selene i zaczał się jej przyglądać. Wyglądała na bardziej zadowoloną niż kiedykolwiek. '''Piers (PZ): ''Wyjmuje list z kieszeni - I jak ja mam jej to powiedzieć? Ehh... ''Piers wstał (oczywiście spod drzewa) i dosiadł się do Selene. Piers: 'Piękny wschód słońca, prawda? ''Zapytał. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego nieco podejrzliwie. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. 'Selene: '''Owszem, aczkolwiek wszystko byłoby piękniejsze gdyby nie ciążące nad nami fatum rychłej śmierci, ale...w obecnych warunkach. Jest niczego sobie. '''Piers: '''Wiesz, widziałem jak się cieszyłaś z śmierci tej Levianne.. ''Mruknął. '''Selene: Trochę mi odwaliło, przyznaję. Ale już wróciłam do normalności. Uśmiechnęła się. Selene: 'Nie musisz się bać. ''Piers aż prychnął ze śmiechu. 'Piers: '''Bać się? Co ty... ''Poklepał dziewczynę po ramieniu. 'Selene: '''Wieem. Mało czego się boisz. ''Wzruszyła ramionami. '''Selene: '''Pozazdrościć. '''Piers: '''Nie ma czego, każdy się czegoś boi. '''Selene: Tak czy siak. Mamy jeszcze trochę wolnego przed kolejnymi torturami... Piers: '''Fakt... ''Piers wykorzystał fakt że Selene zerkęła na resztę, po czym wsunął jej liścik pod nogi i...zniknął. Nicky zwróciła uwagę na dziwne zachowanie tej dwójki. '' '''Nicky PZ: Mrru, miłość kwitnie. <3 Selene zerknęła na liścik, po czym schowała go, gdy nikt nie patrzył. Nagle ktoś przyjechał starym autobusem. Osoba miała twarz zakrytą maską, ubrana cała była na czarno. ???: 'Do środka! Wsiadać! ''Uczestnicy niczego się nie spodziewający wsiedli do środka, po czym autobus pędem odjechał w stronę spalonego lasu z odcinka 3. Poddzielnica leśna Autobus pojechał w głąb spalonego lasu. Uczestników przeraziły widoki zniszczonych częściowo drzew... W końcu osoba wysiadła z pojazdu i zdjęła maskę. Był to nie kto inny jak Nastasia <3. Uczestnicy wysiedli z autobusu zdziwieni. '''Selene: Po co nas tu zaprowadziłaś? Nastasia uciszyła ją. Nastasia: Cii... Czas dziś nieco zaszaleć... I pozbyć się raz na zawsze stukniętej Claire... Piers: Akurat teraz to ty wyglądasz na stukniętą... Nastasia: Nie przerywaj! Prawdopodobnie tu nie ma kamer, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo! Mniejsza z tym. Czas przejść do rzeczy... Oczywiście sądzę, że zabijanie to głupota, a skoro wy też na pewno nie chcecie ginąć, to mam nadzieję, że pomożecie mi się pozbyć Claire! Liczę na jakiś błyskotliwy plan z waszej strony, zresztą nie bez powodu tu się znaleźliście. Ja muszę być na jej widoku i nie mam gdzie ani kiedy to wymyślić... Gdy już wykonacie solidny plan, to trzeba go również zrealizować. Ponieważ nadal jest to gra, to każdy działa solo i nie ma pomagania innym, to nie czas na flirty! Spojrzała wymownie na niektórych uczestników. Nastasia: Okej, więc po wymyśleniu planu, biegniecie, aby go zrealizować <3. Czyli musicie się wkraść do wieży, po czym dobiec do najwyższego piętra, gdzie znajduje się Claire, gdzie po prostu macie ją... najlepiej jeśli ją uśpicie i zwiążecie, do zabicia jej mamy kogoś innego. Oczywiście najtrudniejszą rzeczą, jaką musicie wykonać, będzie sama infiltracja i dotarcie do Claire, ponieważ tam się roi od tych wszystkich jej pionków! Zwłaszcza ma przyjechać jakaś tajna agentka... Musicie dlatego być super-ostrożni! Dodatkowo fakt, że wy nie macie tam wstępu, utrudnia sprawę... Ale kto mówił, że będzie łatwo! Jeśli wam się nie uda, czyli ktoś was złapie albo, co gorsza, już na początku wasz plan okaże się wadliwy, to czeka was niemiła niespodzianka ze strony ochrony... Ale dla tych, którym się uda, czeka duuuża nagroda! Dlatego, radzę wam się postarać, bo to może być wasz bilet powrotny do domu w jednym kawałku! Jest o co walczyć! Czekajcie, momencik... Nastasia poszła i wyciągnęła jakieś papiery i wręczyła każdemu po teczce. Nastasia: Oto wszystkie papiery, które wam się przydadzą do wykonania planu. Nie zmarnujcie tego! No to ja lecę, nie zawiedźcie mnie! Nastasia pojechała autobusem, zostawiając szóstkę samych, którzy rozeszli się wokół lasu, zastanawiając się nad zadaniem. // No i dla wyjaśnienia: wymyślacie plan w tym nagłówku, waszym zadaniem jest zamieszczenie czegoś sensownego tutaj ;). Nie musi to być nie wiadomo jak długie, taki zarys tego, jak macie zamiar wykonać drugą część zadania. Gdy już wykonacie plan, wasza postać wybiega z lasu i idzie w stronę wieży, żeby było wiadome, że chce już zacząć następną część. A drugą część robicie w nagłówku poniżej, każdy z osobna. Tam już wiecie, co macie robić ;). Oczywiście w miarę realnie xD. No i postaramy się wam "pomóc" w pisaniu jak to w większości zadań bywa <3. ''// Plan Maggie: Plan Nicky: ''Nicky jak rasowa agentka rozłożyła kolejno wielką kartkę, jakieś kredki, ołówek. Trzymała się na uboczu, chciała zachować chociaż trochę prywatności. Nicky: 'Hmm.. Do dzieła! ''Zaczęła kreślić jakieś schematy. Początkowo wszystko wyglądało tylko jak bazgroły, ale z czasem jej pomysł zaczął się krystalizować. '''Nicky: Hmm… Rozglądała się po lesie. Co prawda był w części spalony, ale nie brakowało w nim ciekawych przedmiotów. Parę drzewek jeszcze się tliło, co chciała wykorzystać. Nicky: Pomyślmy. W środku znajdują się ochroniarze, którzy są na pewno bardzo przebiegli… Zaczęła zagłębiać się w aktach sprawy. Zaczęła rozmyślać, co by było gdyby… Nicky: Chwileczkę.. Przypomniała sobie o agentce, o której wspominała prowadząca. Określiła, że ktoś może ją w tej chwili obserwować. Dosyć dobrze znała się na metodach kamuflażu, bo przecież jako gwiazda często musi zmierzyć się z paparazzi. Po dłuższej chwili dobrze dopasowała się do klimatu spalonego lasu. Postanowiła przemyśleć wszystko w najmniejszym nawet szczególe. Nicky: 'Teraz jest dobrze. ''Zaczęła od rozmyślania na temat ochroniarzy, w końcu musiała się ich jakoś pozbyć. Postanowiła załatwić wszystkich dosyć szybko. Na początek postanowiła zrobić kukłę. I to nie byle jaką. Miała być to kukła jej największej rywalki, Majli. I tak już nie żyła, a widok umarlaka na pewno zrobi wrażenie. Postanowiła wykorzystać strzępki swojego ubrania, jakieś sterty drzew no i oczywiście szyszki, które miały sugerować obfite walory naszej kukły. Nicky naprawdę się postarała, no i wszystko wyglądało bardzo realistycznie. Pozostała tylko kwestia cudownej niespodzianki, co miało zawierać element zaskoczenia. Zaczęła od krótkiej przechadzki. Znalazła trochę osmoloną już cegłę, postanowiła ją zachować. Szukała jednak czegoś bardziej… i wtedy zauważyła zużyte zimne ognie i zapałki, których najwyraźniej użyli wandale, którzy zdewastowali las. Jednak parę zimnych ogni jak i zapałek nie zostało w pełni wykorzystanych. Postanowiła je sobie przywłaszczyć. Nicky zadziwiło to, dlaczego ludzie tak bardzo niszczą środowisko. Znalazła jeszcze w połowie zużyty sprej na komary Musiała jednak skupić się na wyzwaniu. Wróciła na swoje dotychczasowe miejsce. Nikt jej oczywiście nie widział, kamuflaż dobra rzecz. :3 Wyciągnęła jeszcze z włosów gumkę, no i musiała zrobić coś jeszcze… obciąć parę włosów. Nie miała nożyczek, więc postanowiła to zrobić na własną rękę. Jednak pociągnęła za mocno i wyrwała sobie prawie całą garść włosów. '''Nicky: Moje włosy. ;( Kontynuowała swoją pracę. Postanowiła zrobić śmierdzącą bombę, która na pewien czas zajmie ochroniarzy. Pokruszyła zimne ognie i rozłożyła je na swoich włosach. Zabrała kartki, które dostała od prowadzącej i zawinęła niespodziankę. Potem obwiązała wszystko dokładnie gumką do włosów. Na koniec do środka wsadziła ostatni zimny ogień, jaki znalazła. Taką niespodziankę umieściła w swojej kukle. Potem zabrała dosyć dużą gałąź, która nadal się kopciła. Wystarczyło tylko przyłożyć gałąź do śmierdzącej bomby i sukces murowany. Nicky: Tylko teraz jak to tam przetransportować… Nicky razem ze swoją kukłą postanowiła zbliżyć się do dobrze strzeżonej wieży. Potem chciała znaleźć w miarę dobry punkt obserwujący na wzniesieniu. Nie jest pewna, ale jest szansa, że w pobliżu są drzewa. Postanowiła w odpowiednim momencie zainteresować ochroniarzy kukiełką, podpalić ją za pomocą gałęzi i rzucić do środka. Bomba wydzieli na tyle charakterystyczny zapach jak i obfite kłęby dymu, że Nicky zyska czas na dostanie się na wieżę (Ogólnie zakładam, że wieża jest jeszcze dodatkowo ogrodzona). '' ''Preparat jest bardzo łzawiący, ale Nicky ma sposób. Ma oczywiście ze sobą okulary-zerówki, które po małej przeróbce idealnie nadają się do takich eskapad. Ponadto Nicky korzysta z bardzo dobrych kropli do oczu. Jest zwinna, poradzi sobie. Po tym jak znajdzie się w środku zamieszania wszystko zależy od szczęścia. Jeżeli znajdzie się na tyle blisko jednego z ochroniarzy, przywali mu cegłą i zabierze mu pistolet. Podobnie jak dodatkowe klucze do wnętrza wieży, jeżeli takowe będzie posiadał. Z tego, co pamiętała po wejściu do środka znajdzie się w recepcji. W przypadku kolejnych ochroniarzy skorzysta z pistoletu, a także z szyszek, które skrupulatnie zbierała. Ponadto do kieszeni naładowała masę piasku. Cała reszta zależy od chwili. Po drodze w lesie nazbierała trochę linki wędkarskiej. Może jej się przydać dosłownie wszystko. '' ''Prawdopodobnie skorzysta z wejścia do pokoju muzycznego, gdzie znajdzie kolejne przedmioty. Pokój ma miejsce z tyłu, gdzie znajduje się niewielu ochroniarzy. Musi wykorzystać czas, żeby ochroniarze zbyt szybko się nią nie zainteresowali. Dym nie będzie unosił się wiecznie. Ma też sposób na psy, jeżeli takie się pojawią. Scooby chrupki. <3 Do pokoju muzycznego postara zjawić się niezauważalnie. W ostateczności zabarykaduje się. Z tego, co pamiętała z pierwszego odcinka to w pokoju znajdowało się trochę lin, które w ostateczności mogły posłużyć jej do wspinaczki. Ewentualnie pozostają jej liny wędkarskie. Zdecydowała się na pomysł szalony. Wejdzie na okno i przy pomocy liny będzie wspinać się z okna do okna aż do najwyższego piętra. W przypadku spotkania ochroniarzy, zacznie do nich strzelać. W ostateczności, jeżeli ochroniarzy na zewnątrz będzie sporo postara się wykonywać wszystko szybciej lub wskakiwać do nowych pomieszczeń. Postawiła wszystko na jedną kartę. Przeżyje lub nie. Wiedziała, że wszystkiego nie da się przewidzieć. Plan B? Wymyśli na miejscu. <3 Nicky: No dobrze.. Spojrzała na swój strój. Postanowiła go trochę ulepszyć i po chwili upodobniła się przynajmniej w pewnym stopniu do ochroniarzy. Chociaż kolorystycznie. xD Nicky: W drogę! Czy jakoś tak. Zabrała kukłę i pognała w stronę wyjścia z lasu. Oczywiście, niezauważalnie. '' Plan Piers'a: ''Piers szedł przez las w stronę wieży i rozmyślał nad planem. Gdy w końcu znalazł ugodne dla siebie miejsce, zaczął notować, zaznaczać, kreślić na tym co otrzymał. Postanowił podzielić plan na tzw. Fazy, aby móc łatwiej sobie rozplanować. Rozplanował plan na 3 fazy. Faza #1: Żeby dostać się do środka, Piers nie może być rozpoznany przez nikogo, ani zauważony przez kamery umieszczone w prawie całym ośrodku. Będzie więc musiał wywabić jednego konkretnego strażnika przed bramę. Dlaczego konkretnego? Bo jest jeden strażnik dość podobny do niego, w dodatku posiada klucze które otwierają większość pomieszczeń w wieży. Pozostaje go tylko wywabić, ale jak? To oczywiste. Rozbić reflektor przez bramą prymitywną procą. Strażnik zaskoczony sytuacją na 100% pobiegnie w miejsce skąd padł strzał. Kiedy już będzie wystarczająco blisko, Piers wciągnie go w krzaki, podetnie garło nożem który podpierdaczył jakiemuś gościowi w nawiedzonym domu i założy ubrania strażnika, swoje jednocześnie chowając w miejscu które zapamięta by później je zabrać. Faza #2: Przebranie - Jest, Klucze - Są. Pora więc zajrzeć do pokoju strażników, aby rozejrzeć się i zorientować się gdzie porozmieszczane są kamery. W pokoju strażników nie ma zbyt wielu ekranów, pewnie większość jest ich w sali Claire. Na szczęście strażnicy nie mają w swoim pokoju kamery, która by pokazywała co robią. Podobno do Claire miała dojść również jakaś przesyłka, mianowicie jakaś płyta. Piers zaproponuje "bojącym się Claire" ochroniarzom że sam ją jej osobiście dostarczy. Więc, pozostaje tylko dostać się na górę. Winda? To zbyt proste, podobnie jak schody. Coś bardziej unikalnego...coś takiego jak szyb wentylacyjny. Ale czy to nie byłoby zbyt przewidywalne? Cóż, zapewne Claire nie pomyśli, że ktoś jadący windą mógłby chcieć ją zamordować. Dlatego dla pewności, wysiądzie dwa piętra wcześniej, na których podobno znajduje się strzelnica i kasyno...Cóż, kto szalonemu zabronii... Faza #3: Gdy Piers już tylko dotrze na piętro na którym przebywa Claire...właśnie. Podobno jest tam strasznie mało strażników, właściwie to tam w ogóle nie ma strażników ani kamer, podejrzane? Owszem. Jednak nie wychylając się, Piers narobi dość dużo hałasu, co powinno poskutkować tym że Claire pojawi się w holu. Ciemne miejsce...zbyt przewidywalne. Składzik? Również... Więc jak ją złapać? Cóż, tutaj Piers będzie musiał improwizować. Skończywszy plan Piers pojawił się przed bramą... Plan Selene: Selene wyciągnęła swój notatnik, aby tam opisać swój plan. W sumie jej koncepcja nie była zbyt trudna. Mimo to...trzeba było się nieco nakombinować. Chciała zadbać o każdy szczegół, bez specjalnego pośpiechu. Tych narwanych ochrona złapie od razu, to oni skupią na sobie uwagę, a Selene wtedy zacznie działać. Pierwszą rzeczą było oczywiście dostanie się do samego środka wieży. Jak wiadomo, wejścia pilnował dość niemrawy strażnik. Mimo to jednak, gothka musiała uważać. Za bardzo rzucała się w oczy, stąd wpadła na pomysł, by wpierw poddać się małej metamorfozie. W oddali dostrzegła ni to rzeczkę ni to strumyk tudzież głębszą kałużę (please). Zmyła z siebie makijaż. Dzięki temu nie miała trupiobladej cery, ściągnęła swoje soczewki. Problemem był jednak dalej kolor włosów. Za bardzo rzucający się w oczy. Mimo, że jej przeciwnicy już działali, dziewczyna uznała, że jedynie spokój i trzeźwe myślenie jej pomogą. Zebrała kilka roślin, zaczęła je ścierać wraz z jakimiś niby jagodami, by choć trochę na chwilę się przefarbować. Po wielu próbach i niemalże paru litrach soku jagodowego wylanego na głowę, jej włosy przyjęły coś w odcieniu ciemnego, niemalże czarnego fioletu. Metamorfoza udana? Prawie. '' ''Kolejnym krokiem było zakradnięcie się do strażnika od tyłu. Selene dalej miała przy sobie pistolet z jednym nabojem, który chowała od tylu odcinków. Przyłożyła go strażnikowi do skroni, a następnie ściskając odpowiednie miejsce w okolicach jego szyi pozbawiła go przytomności. Zaciągnęła go w krzaki, gdzie ściągnęła z niego mundur (robi się tak mrraśnie, co? (mean) ), który na siebie przywdziała. Trolololo. Wzięła teczkę z dokumentami i teraz już jako jeden z członków ekipy (chyba tak można to ująć?) mogła bezkarnie wejść do wieży. Wiadomym jest, że byle strażnik, nie jest jednak jakoś wyjątkowo traktowany. Raczej to piesek na posyłki, człowiek od totalnie brudnej roboty. Plan Selene był prosty. Odpowiednią intrygą i kłamstewkami poprzez gierki słowne miała dotrzeć do władz najwyższych. Nie znała budowy wieży, więc pierwszą rzeczą było choć w stopniu minimalnym zapoznać się z układem ewentualnych pomieszczeń. Dlaczego? Błąkający się i wyraźnie poszukujący czegoś strażnik raczej wzbudzałby niemałe podejrzenia. Z instrukcji Nastasii wiedziała jedynie, że Clarie przebywa na najwyższym piętrze. Po uzyskaniu odpowiednio satysfakcjonujących informacji, miała zamiar udać się powoli na wyższe piętra. '' ''W strażnicy planowała skarżyć się na niesamowity ból brzucha oraz migrenę, aby dostać się do jakiegoś gabinetu lekarskiego, gdzie mogłaby podwędzić jakieś prochy lub krople. Lub najlepiej -> choloroform. W międzyczasie planowała przechadzając się korytarzami, natrafić na kobietę, która choć trochę by ją przypominała, aby w razie czego podebrać jej indentyfikator - przez co w razie pytań miałaby odpowiedni dokument do okazania. Super sprawa, gdyby lekarka tak wyglądała. Obrała sobie drogę dość ciężką, bowiem wybrała schody. Winda - po pierwsze za prosta, po drugie większość ludzi nią się posługuje. Społeczeństwo jest leniwe, bardziej nikła szansa na to, że w ogóle kogoś spotka. '' ''Im wyższe piętra i krótsza droga do Clarie, zapewne więcej strażników by się włóczyło. Nie wspominając o monitoringu oczywiście. Selene wiedziała jedno. Zero podejrzeń. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że niedaleko musi znajdować się kuchnia, gdzie są przyrządzane potrawy dla szefowej. Planowała się tam udać i pod pretekstem rzekomego otrzymania rozkazu od Clarie, dostarczyć jej potrawę. Co gdyby nie poskutkowało? Plan B zakładał, że gdyby nie znalazła kuchni, starałaby się odnaleźć inną okazję do tego, aby odwiedzić gabinet szefowej. Skoro spodziewano się wizyty tajnej agentki, czy byle pionki Clarie znałyby ot tak jej tożsamość? Nie. Szczególnie, że Selene dysponowała od Nastasii plikiem dokumentów, które mogły tylko lepiej posłużyć za dowód tego, że faktycznie ma coś ważnego. A więc wedle planu w końcu Selene miałaby dostać się do gabinetu szefowej. Cóż, tej kwestii raczej nie idzie zaplanować tak jak uprzednio. Nie wiadomo, co się może wydarzyć. Tak czy siak. Selene była gotowa do akcji. Plan Vivian: Plan Williama: Otrzymał kartki od prowadzącej. William: I co mam niby sobie to spisać? Spojrzał się krzywo na nią, ale pochwycił za jakieś zwęglone gałęzie i zaczął sobie nimi szkicować. William: Zaplanować zabójstwo? Zaśmiał się. William: 'Zabiłem raz mogę i drugi. ''Rozłożył sobie papiery i zaczął kreślić i kombinować swoje warianty. '' ''Jego diebelski plan zaczął od analizy wskazówek i tego co było. Na jednej z nich rozpisał sobie w kilku punktach. Cel: Zabić Claire jak i nie dać się złapać ochronie. Miejsce: Najwyższa kondygnacja w wieży. Rodzaj zabójstwa: Zabójstwo planowane bez użycia znacznej przemocy Przebieg: Wejść do środka z wykorzystaniem dywersji, zdobyć plan powieszczeń i dostęp do monitoringu, przeczekać do nocy gdy ochrona osłabnie, przejście do pokoju Claire, ucieczka. '' '' Niby wyszło ładnie ale nie tak jak się spodziewał. Ale od czegoś trzeba było wyjść. Podstawą zbrodni jest poznanie miejsca. Więc zaczął od badania wieży i to co o niej wie. Był zaledwie w Sali muzycznej oraz siłowni znajdującej się tam. W Sali muzycznej wiedział o przejściu pod sceną, jednakże prowadziła ona jedynie na niższe piętra więc niewiele mu się zdawało w jego mniemaniu korzystać z pomieszczenia. Siłownię odrzucił od razu na starcie. Zapewne tam większość osiłków może spędzać czas i nie znalazł żadnych pomieszczeń poza ukrytym biurem które w niczym mu nie pomoże. Jedynie poza tym, że pewnie tam przejście mogło prowadzić. Niestety pozostałe pomieszczenia znał jedynie z nazwy. Pokój rekwizytów zdawał się być jedynym dzielącym pomieszczeniem prosto do Claire. Założył jedynie iż jest najbardziej strzeżony. Choć nie wiedział tego. '' ''Więc pierwszym etapem byłoby zdobycie informacji. Na to miał jeden sposób. Co prawda nie zdał egzaminu za pierwszym razem gdy był w lesie więc tym razem może się udać. Chodziło mu o zwykłą dywersję by „osiłki” znalazły jakieś zajęcie. By pozbyć się strażnika wykorzysta płonącą kulę. Zostanie rzucona prosto we wejście gdzie od razu wybuchnie panika. Strażnicy będą w tym czasie zajęci gaszeniem tego i orzy okazji zapewni sobie wejście. Wykorzustując zamęt, zaciągnie jednego strażnika by zdobyć od niego nie tylko przebranie ale i identyfikator by spokojnie potem wejść do środka. Parter jest recepcją gdzie są przyjmowaniu ludzi i zapewne na tym piętrze musi znajdować się pokój z wszelkimi nagraniami i monitoringiem. Obserwowanie ich ruchu znacząco ułatwi robotę i będzie wiedział gdzie się kierować. Oczywiście chwilę poczeka w nim i w gdy ogarną pożar on ruszy do akcji. Przy okazji dowie się o planach i tajnych przejściach gdyż zapewnie tam się one znajdują. Gdy zdobędzie dojście do pokoju również wyłączy sam monitoring co bezpiecznie pozwoli mu się przechadzać po budynku. By zająć ich dalej wskaże miejsce gdzie jest strażnik. Jego zdolności przywódcze się przydadzą i z pewnością rozporządzi nimi. Pośle ich prosto do nieprzytomnego strażnika, lecz będzie za póżno. Najważniejsza sprawa to zatarcie śladów po rozpoczęciu akcji. Po tym jak po walce został poszarpany przez Levianne jego wygląd się znacznie zmienił. Było to na plusie, więc metamorfoza nie musiała trwać wiele. Wypadek przy wejściu będzie również doskonałą przykrywką. Co do osprzętu. Jedynie prosta maska by ofiara w razie konieczności go nie spotkała. Można część swojego stroju poświęcić i rozerwać koszulę tworząc prowizoryczne rękawiczki. Zostawianie śladów na miejscu zbrodni nie jest wskazane i ma pełną tego świadomość. Zdobyty strój i przykrywka nie wzbudziłyby zainteresowania. Kolejnym punktem był sposób śmierci Claire. Zadał sobie pytanie. Coś co nie przysporzy większych problemów i szybko ją wyeliminuje. Odpowiedż stała się oczywista gdy przypomniał sobie gdzie jest. W końcu nawet tutaj znajdowały się dzikie zwierzęta, więc znalezienie węża nie byłoby problemem. Jedynie wydostać go z jego jamy i odsączyć jad. Do tego niezbędny jest słoik z materiałem. Po schwytaniu węża rozewsze jego pysk i nabije kolce jadowe prosto przez materiał gdzie przesączy go prosto do słoja. '' ''Po otrzymaniu tak prostej naturalnej trucizny przesączy ją przez strzykawkę. W końcu był w punkcie medycznym i miał dostęp do jego zasobów. A każda drobna rzecz jest jaknajbardziej użyteczna. Kilka drobnych rzeczy jak tabletki przeciwbólowe czy woreczek z suplementami również mi się przydały. Przesączy jad prosto do strzykawki i skryje ją pod materiałem oraz na ten moment rozdzieli igłę od strzykawki by nie było ryzyka w razie upadku. Nie on miał stać się celem, jego kondycja nie pozwalała na żadne błędy '' ''Wykorzystując zdobycie informacje zaplanuje sobie drogę na piętro. Po zdobyciu planów wyznaczy sobie trasę na piętro nie będąc zauważonym. Z takim zasobem wiedzy będzie to znacznie prostrze zadanie. '' ''Claire miała być w tym pokoju więc nie trzeba było martwić się o jej lokalizację. Przejście przez pionki będzie w miarę proste po zdobyciu informacji z monitoringu. Z jednej stroni rzuci się przedmiotem i zaniepokojeni rzucą się by sprawdzić. Założy uprzednio przygotowaną maskę i zakradnie się do środka. Oni pójdą sprawdzić, a on wejdzie do pokoju. Od tej chwili decyduje zaledwie chwila. Natychmiast wyciągnie strzykawę z trucizną. Złoży i gdy będzie spała wtrzyknie jad. Od razu rzuci się do ucieczki. Z pokoju i po zdjęciu samej maski znowu wtopi się w tło. Ważne jest to by w razie przebudzenia nie dostrzegła go. Jednak ta część planu to zaledwie działanie instynktowne. '''William: Ale nadal czegoś mi w nim brakuje. W zastanowieniu próbował się dopatrzyć nieścisłości. Znalazł ich kilka i musiał je jeszcze w trakcie przerobić. William: Ciężej niż się wydaje. Pochwycił ręką za gips, który kruszył. Ręka opadła, lecz mógł ją lekko zgiąć. Na twarzy rysował się mu ból. William: 'Szlak by cię Levi. ''Jeszcze raz przejrzał swoje plany. '''William: Niech to tyle niewiadomych. Przymrużył oczy. William: 'Nie jestem pewny czy nawet znajdę. ''Załamywał się, jednak nie mógł. '''William: Chłopie, weż się w garść! Jesteś William Prince! Sam pozbyłeś się rywala i nie powinieneś dać sobie rady. OGARNIJ SIĘ! Wrzasnął do siebie, zmuszając się do działania. WIlliam: 'Musisz sam się pokierować prosto na metę. ''Wskazał na słońce. 'William: '''Sam postanowilem się was pozbyć ludzie. ''Ruszył prosto przed siebie zaczynając wcielać swój plan w życie. Wieża U Maggie: U Nicky: ''Nicky znalazła się gdzieś niedaleko terenu wieży. Zaklęła cicho, bo nie mogła nigdzie zlokalizować żadnych drzew. '' '''Nicky: Faaak. Co by tu... Po chwili odetchnęła z ulgą. Obok znajdowało się niewielkie drzewko, które mogła wykorzystać. Nicky: Dzięki Ci, Miłoszu. <3 Powiedziała cicho. Niepostrzeżenie znalazła się blisko drzewa. Było w sam raz, znajdowało się akurat na wprost wieży. Obok siebie postawiła kukłę Majli z niespodzianką. Potem okazało się, że zostawiła gałąź na dole. '' '''Nicky:' ;_; Zeszła na dół i po chwili wróciła na miejsce. Wszystko było gotowe. '' '''Nicky:' I came in like a wrecking ball. <3 Strażnicy niczego się nie spodziewali. Pomimo tego, iż czekali w gotowości, to zawsze coś mogło ich zaskoczyć. Nicky się zdenerwowała. Nicky: No dobra, skoro mnie olewacie... Podpaliła kukiełkę z niespodzianką w środku. Nicky: Sory, Maryla. Życie. Rzuciła kukłę prosto pod nogi dwójki ochroniarzy. Po chwili bomba wybuchła, a dym zaczął się rozprzestrzeniać. Nicky: '''Do dzieła. To moja szansa. ''Niezauważona zaczęła się zbliżać do miejsca zadymy. Niestety, Nicky nie wiedziała, że zadymą zainteresuje się więcej osób, co gorsza w wieży zabrzmiał alarm :/, przez co większość strażników zaczęła się zbiegać do miejsca zamieszania, na szczęście jeszcze nikt nie zauważył Nicky. Nicky musiała działać szybko. Złapała za fraki jednego z ochroniarzy i przywaliła mu cegłą w głowę. Zabrała mu jeszcze kurteczkę i szybko założyła. '' '''Nicky: Przepraszam. ;< Chciała zabrać pistolet, ale spojrzała na twarz i okazało się, że to była kobieta. ;-; Nicky PZ: '''Jezu, zabiłam kobietę. Wolałabym, zeby to był facet. ;u; W końcu zabrała pistolet. Dym jeszcze się unosił. Przy okazji zabrała jeszcze cegłę, przywaliła w pierwszą lepszą kamerę i pobiegła dalej w stronę wieży. Potem coś jeszcze wybuchło. Najwyraźniej bomba jeszcze działała. Z wieży wychodziło coraz więcej osób, więc wejście do niej nie było zbyt łatwym zadaniem ;) Nicky spojrzała na pistolet. '''Nicky: Ciekawe, jak się tego używa... Wystzeliła raz i zaczęło się jej podobać. Zaczęła strzelać do wszystkich ludzi. W międzyczasie zbierała inne bronie, żeby czasem nie zabrakło jej naboi. <3 Po drodze skopała jeszcze paru gości. W ten sposób Nicky dostała się do środka. Niestety, wszędzie została rozesłana wiadomość, ze ktoś się włamał, więc wszyscy stali się czujni na każdą przechodzącą osobę, co utrudniało pracę Nicky. Nicky taranowała ochroniarza za ochroniarzem. '' '''Nicky:' Jakie tłumy... ;u; Tego nie przewidziałam. ;u; Nicky wyciągnęła swój sprej na komary i zaczęła nim psikać w każde możliwe miejsce. '' '''Nicky: '''Mosquito sing, mosquito die! ''Wykorzystała zamieszanie i pobiegła dalej, zabierając przy okazji z paska jednego z ochroniarzy jakieś klucze. Za nią ciągnęła się jeszcze masa dymu.. W pewnym momencie jedna z dziewczyn, widząc Nicky biegnącą w drugą stronę złapała dziewczynę za rękę i pociągnęła na ziemię. Po czym zaczęła krzyczeć, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Nicky nie spodziewała się takiego zwrotu akcji. Nicky: Shitt... Dziewczyna nie była jednak na tyle silna, żeby wygrać z nadpobudliwą kobietą. Udało jej się podnieść i wręczyła jeden z pistoletów kobiecie. Drugi schowała do kieszeni. Kątem oka zauważyła zbliżających się ludzi. Było jeszcze trochę dymu, ale nie było już problemu z widzeniem. Przynajmniej dla Nicky. Ściągnęła swoje okulary i również wręczyła je kobiecie. '' 'Nicky: '''Ludzie! To ona! Widziałam jak rozmawiała z tymi przestępcami! I ma ich pistolet! To nie nasz. Zabierajcie ją, a ja zajmę się resztą! '' ''Zrobiła bardzo poważną minę. Liczyła, że dziewczyna zacznie się tłumaczyć, co skomplikuje jej sprawę. Część strażników złapała tamtą dziewczynę, jednak ponieważ tamta zaczęła krzyczeć coś w stronę Nicky, to ona też została przez nich schwytana. Obie dziewczyny zostały przeszukane i zabrane do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, które zostało zamknięte. Nicky zwróciła uwagę na kamery, które patrzyły na nie. '' '''Nicky: '''Jeezu, przyznaj się! Ciebie zabiją, chociaż jedna z nas przeżyje! Zresztą, kim ty w ogóle jesteś? '''Katelyn': Jestem jedną ze stażystek, a widziałam że idziesz w drugą stronę, co było podejrzane, bo wszyscy szli w stronę alarmu, aby schwytać sprawcę zamieszania, czyli ciebie w tym przypadku. Nie umrę niewinna, więc to ty się przyznaj. Dziewczyna założyła ręce. Nicky: '''Też jestem niewinna. I nie chcę tu siedzieć. ''Zerknęła błagalnie na kamerę i rozpłakała się. '' '''Nicky: Pracuję tu, żeby zarobić na rodzinę. ;( Mam trójkę dzieci, ledwo wiążę koniec z końcem. Nie mogę ich zostawić. ;( Ich ojciec bił mnie, je zresztą też. ;( Moja psychika załamała się od tego czasu. Nie chcę umierać. ;( Błagam, uwierzcie mi. Nie chcę rozstawać się z dziećmi. ;( Rozpłakała się na dobre. Oparła się na Katelyn. '' '''Nicky:' Wiesz, moje życie to jedno wielkie pasmo udręk. Nie potrafię, nie chcę. ;( Makijaż rozmazał się na dobre. '' '''Nicky: '''Andrew, taki mądry chłopak. Kate chce zostać aktorką. Angel jest wysportowana. Mam dla kogo żyć. ;( '''Katelyn': Serio, przyszłaś tutaj po to, aby zarobić dla rodziny? To miejsce jest właśnie dla ludzi, którzy nie mają dla kogo żyć, bo wiedzą, że ich życie skończy się tutaj prędzej czy później. Coraz bardziej pokazujesz, że jesteś inna, a to mi się nie podoba! Pomachała palcem przed twarzą Nicky. Nicky: '''W dzisiejszych czasach ciężko o pracę... Musiałam je opuścić, żeby się tu znaleźć. ;( Teraz tego żałuję. ;( ''Zaczęła walić w drzwi. '' '''Nicky: Błaagam. ;( Błaagam. ;( Zaczęła się dusić od nadmiaru łez. Katelyn: Błagam, zamknij się, albo przez ciebie umrę... W tym momencie przyszedł jakiś mężczyzna i podszedł do dziewczyn. Mężczyzna: Pokażcie plakietki... Katelyn bez zastanowienia rzuciła swoją plakietką na stolik. '' ''Nicky zapłakana złapała się za głowę. '' '''Nicky:' Moja chyba została na miejscu, w którym złapałam tę dziewczynę. ;( Chwila, sprawdzę. Zwróciła się uprzejmie. Co prawda przeszukali ją i zabrali jej wszystko, ale miała w kieszeni piasek. '' '''Nicky:' O, jest. Już się bałam. Hehe. Wyciągnęła piasek i rzuciła nim w oczy Katelyn. Kopnęła mężczyznę w krocze zanim ten zdążył zareagować. Zabrała mu pistolet i wrzuciła do klatki. Katelyn rzuciła się na Nicky. Nicky w ostatniej chwili zdążyła się odwrócić i przydusiła Katelyn do ściany. '' '''Nicky:' Chciałaś umrzeć. Chętnie ci w tym pomogę. Ściągnęła z siebie szybko pasek i zaczęła dusić Katelyn. Po dłuższej chwili dziewczyna upadła na ziemię. Zabrała pistolet, a pannę Katelyn wrzuciła do pomieszczenia. '' '''Nicky:' Miłego.. spułkowania, czy jakoś tak. Zabrała pistolet, poprawiła fryzurę (<3) i zauważyła drugiego mężczyznę, który na nią patrzył. Nicky: Tamta nie miała plakietki..' '''Ten uroczy pan chce ją chyba wykorzystać, zanim ją zabije. Nie przeszkadzajmy im. ;) ''Pomachała plakietką Katelyn przed mężczyzną, który jednak nie mógł zauważyć żadnych szczegółów i poszła dalej. '' '???: Katelyn! Katelyn! Z oddali wywoływała ją koleżanka, Liz 'Liz: '''Katelyn! Pamiętasz!? PAMIĘTASZ?! Dzisiaj mam urodziny! <3 ''Akurat stały pośród licznych ochroniarzy. 'Liz: '''Mówiłam ci że chce taki wieeelki tort, prawda? Ale ty nigdy mnie nie słuchasz, nigdy, nigdy nigdy nigdy nigdy! ''Zaczęła płakać. '''Liz: Czemu jesteś taka niedobra dla mnie! Ochroniarze zwrócili uwagę na szaleństwo jednej z dziewczyn. Nicky przyłożyła palec do ust dziewczyny. '' '''Nicky: '''Jestem niedobra. Takie życie. Ale przyjaźń jest dla mnie ważniejsza. ''Nicky rozłożyła ręce. Nicky: To miała być niespodzianka, no ale... Eh. Nie chcę, żebyś zawsze uważała mnie za zołzę. Zbliżyła się do niej i zaczęła mówić jej do ucha. Nicky: 'Choodź, niespodzianka jest bliżej niż myślisz. ;) ''Złapała ją za rękę i uśmiechnęła się. Nicky zaczęła rozglądać się za jakimś ustrojnym miejscem, przy okazji trochę oddalały się z Liz od gapiów. Liz uwolniła się od Nicky. 'Liz: '''Już 3 rok nie pamiętasz o moich urodzinach.. ja.. ja.. ja nie mogę ci pozwolić byś tak dalej żyła. ''Wyjęła pistolet i skierowała go w strone Katelyn/Nicky. Ochroniarze usłyszęli jak ktoś ładuje do niego magazynek i podlecieli do nich. Sami wyjęli pistolety i skierowali je w strone dziewczyn by w razie strzału zdjąć tą która podejmie się zabójstwa. U Piers'a: Tak jak Piers planował, pojawił się dokładnie przed bramą schowany w krzakach. Strażnik również stał przy bramie. Piers szybko wykonał bardzo prymitywną procę i wziął jakiś metalowy kawałek z ziemi. Wycelował w reflektor. Jeden ze strażników podszedł w stronę reflektora, podczas gdy drugi ciągle patrzył w jego stronę, aż tamten znikł z pola widzenia. Widząc, że to nie działa, postanowił tym razem wycelować...ale w swoją ofiarę. Strzelił mu z procy prosto w nogę. Strażnik upadł na ziemię i zaczął krzyczeć. W jego stronę zaczął biec inny strażnik, który zauważył go z wieży, przez jedno z okien. Niestety, miał bardzo długą drogę do przebycia. 'Piers: '''Niech to szlag. ''Ponieważ lefrektor był zbity i było ciemno, Piers postanowił na szagę pobiec do strażnika. Podbiegł do niego, nachylił się i jednym ruchem podciął mu gardło. Zaciągnął go w krzaki, przebrał się w jego ubrania, przy okazji podpierdzielając jego identyfikator oraz paralizator podbiegł pod nieoświetlony mur, gdzie miał się pojawić kolejny strażnik. Akurat gdy Piers już się zdążył przebrać, na miejsce przybiegł zmartwiony strażnik, pytając się co się stało. Nie zauważył podmianki. 'Piers: '''Głupie zwierzęta... '''Strażnik: '''Potrzebna jest ci jakaś pomoc? Mogę pójść po pielęgniarkę... ''Piers pokręcił przecąco głową. 'Piers: '''Nie dzięki. Chodźmy może do środka. ''Rzucił patrząc się na mały budynek przed wieżą który był "bazą" strażników. 'Strażnik: '''Cóż, ktoś musi tu zostać, ale mogę na razie zająć twoje miejsce. ''Piers poklepał strażnika po ramieniu. 'Piers: '''Dzięki. Odwdzięczę się. ''Odparł i poszedł w stronę budynku strażników. To było do przewidzenia, że dostanie się na teren zakładu to tylko formalność. Podszedł do drzwi i złapał za klamkę, chcąć je otworzyć. Jednak były zamknięte, ale widział że w środku ktoś jest. Zapukał więc w szybkę. Do szyby podeszła strażniczka i otworzyła drzwi wpuszczajac Piersa do środka. 'Strażniczka: '''Coś się stało? U Selene: ''Metamorfoza Selene przeszła bez głębszych komplikacji. Aż dziwnie się czuła. Bez makijażu, trupiej cery i swoich soczewek. Ot, miała teraz bardzo ciemne włosy i naturalne tęczówki koloru zielonego. Na wszelki wypadek wzięła jednak soczewki ze sobą. Ostrożnie patrzyła gdzie na zewnątrz jest monitoring. Wykorzystała nieuwagę cioty...ehm. Ochroniarza, pilnującego drzwi i bezproblemowo pozbyła go i przytomności i mundura. Biedaczysko tkwiło w krzakach ogłuszone tak porządnie, że miał spać kilka kolejnych godzin. I tak dodatkowo skrępowała jego nogi mocnym węzłem, założyła knebel na usta ze swojego paska, a ręce i tors skrępowała jakimiś znalezionymi, mocnymi lianami. Także bez podejrzeń jako cżłonkini ekipy Clarie, mogła wejść do wieży. Tuż przy pierwszym kroku jakaś stażystka w okularach spojrzała na nią z grymasem na twarzy. Selene jednak zachowywała zimną krew i pokerową twarz, aczkolwiek starała się wymalować na swojej buźce jakiś grymas bólu. Zauważyła w oddali jednego ze strażników, potem następnego. Oboje wchodzili do tego samego pomieszczenia, toteż uznała to za strażnicę. Udała się tam pomagając sobie wspieraniem się o ścianę. W końcu, gdy dotarła do strażnicy, oparła się o framugę drzwi sycząc z bólu. ''Selene: Ostatni raz przestawałam na warcie po takim obiedzie jak dzisiaj...'' Szepnęła mrużąc oczy. ''Selene: Zaraz tu zejdę...cholera...Chłopaki...pomoglibyście może jakoś...? Szefowa mnie zabije jak nawalę...zaprowadźcie mnie, dostanę jakieś prochy na ból i wracam do roboty...'' Spojrzała na nich krzywiąc się z bólu. '''Selene: Dopiero wczoraj w nocy mnie tu ściągnęli a już kuźwa problem.... W międzyczasie rzuciła okiem na ekrany z monitoringiem, aby mniej więcej obadać poziom nasilenia kamer na danych piętrach i pomieszczeniach. Strażnicy spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni, po czym dwóch z nich spojrzało na siebie porozumiewawczo. Strażnik 1: 'Ale przecież tylko jedna osoba miała dziś przyjechać... i już ponoć dotarła... ''Drugi strażnik walnął go w łeb. '''Strażnik 2: Cii! Nikt nie miał się o tym dowiedzieć! Strażnik 1 rozmasował sobie głowę z bólu. Za to dwóch zaczęło podchodzić do dziewczyny. Strażnik 3: A ty skąd się tu wzięłaś, maleńka? Selene: Nie słyszałeś kolegi? Dzisiaj dotarła nowa osoba. Ja. Dzisiaj w nocy tu dotarłam. Od razu skierowali mnie na wartę. Wzruszyła ramionami. Spojrzała na strażnika który nazwał ją per "maleńką". Selene: Cóż...widzę, że przyjdzie mi pracować z baaardzo ciekawym zespołem... Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo i zatrzepotała lekko rzęsami, choć nieudolnie, bowiem dalej grała obłożnie chorą. Selene: 'Chętnie bym pogawędziła...nawet bardzo... ''Westchnęła cicho. '''Selene: Ale los mnie dzisiaj karze...choć może wieczór wieńczący ten dzień zakończy się pozytywnie, hmm? Lekko przygryzła dolną wargę spoglądając w oczy strażnika. Strażnik 3 spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie. Strażnik 3: Ale tamta "tajemnicza" osoba miała się nam nie pokazywać... Pozostali strażnicy zaczęli się do niej zbliżać. Selene: Co tajemnicza osoba miała, to się tu pojawić. Moja sprawa czy się chcę komuś ukazać czy nie... Odparła cicho. Strażnicy nie załapali, o co chodzi, ale żeby nie wyjść na idiotów to odsunęli się od niej. Strażnik 2: To czego od nas chciałaś? Spytał rozzłoszczony. Selene: '''Jesteście śle... Wzięła głęboki oddech i przymrużyła oczy. Osunęła się nieco w dół. Musiała uspokoić swój nagły, przyspieszony oddech. ''Selene:' ...ślepi...? Potrzebuję się dostać do jakiejkolwiek tutaj opieki medycznej... Strażnicy, nie wiedząc co robić podnieśli ją i zaczęli prowadzić do czegoś w rodzaju punktu medycznego, na szczęście Selene, znajdowała się ona piętro wyżej :P. Strażnicy zanieśli ją do jakiejś sali dla chorych i zostawili tam ją, zawiadamiając jakiegoś lekarza. Nim lekarz przyszedł, Selene przegrzebała znajdującą się obok szafkę z kilkoma szufladkami. Prócz jakiegoś odłamka starego talerza, widelca znalazła także butelkę wody utlenionej i bandaż. Schowała to wszystko i pojękując co jakiś czas oczekiwała na przybycie osoby. Selene: 'Uh...cholerna migrena... ''Lekarz przyszedł i zaczął ją badać. Zdziwił się wynikami i szepnął coś pielęgniarce na ucho. Selene zauważyła, że zrobił typowy gest, aby pokazać, że komuś odbiło. Pielegniarka przejęta zaczęła podchodzić do Selene. '''Selene: I co mi jest...? Spytała przyglądając się kobiecie. Pielęgniarka usiadła na łóżku obok. Pielęgniarka: Nie bój się, wszystko jest w porządku. Nikt nie chce ci zrobić krzywdy... Może lepiej opowiedz mi coś o sobie! Zaproponowała z uśmiechem na twarzy. Selene: Jak mniemam każdy dostał informację o tym, że miałam przybyć. Między innymi sprawdzić jakość usług medycznych...a tymczasem bawimy się w jakichś psychologów? Mruknęła niezadowolona wstając z łóżka. Wyjęła teczkę z papierami i coś nabazgroliła. Selene: Ocena... Spojrzała z żałością na pielęgniarkę. Selene: '...do mojego wglądu i wglądu przełożonej. ''Mruknęła krótko. 'Selene: '''Aczkolwiek możemy się dogadać i nieco polepszyć waszą sytuację. ''Pielęgniarka zdziwiona spojrzała na Selene. '''Pielęgniarka: Dostałam wiadomość, że rozbolał cię brzuch i masz omdlenia... a skoro lekarz stwierdził, że nic ci nie jest, to może znaczyć, że ten ból pochodzi tylko z nerwów i strachu przed Claire. Poza tym, nikt z naszej strony nie dostał informacji o nikim nowym... Na pewno nie czujesz się źle? Może jednak presja oddziałuje na tobie aż za bardzo? Poza tym, pokaż plakietkę, muszę ciebie chociaż zidnetyfikować. Selene: Nieźle kombinujesz. Jedni - marna ochrona wie, wy specjaliści nic. To co do mojego przyjazdu. Co do kontroli nigdzie nie nadmieniłam, że miała być zapowiedziana. Chcecie to się zapytajcie tych, którzy mnie tu przywlekli. Pielęgniarka: Dopiero co powiedziałaś, że miałam dostać informację, że przybyłaś, a teraz mówisz coś odwrotnego. Pokaż mi plakietkę, na pewno ją dostałaś, skoro weszłaś do budynku... Wyciągnęła rękę, oczekując na Selene. Selene: Powiedziałam "jak mniemam"... Więc system organizacyjny też u was marny. Przewróciła oczyma. Pielęgniarka: Do niczego nie dojdziemy, dopóki nie dasz mi swojej plakietki... nawet nie wiem, czy ty w ogóle jesteś tu legalnie! Selene spojrzała na pielęgniarkę, następnie na lekarza. Selene: Uh... Spojrzała kobiecie w oczy. Selene: Po prawdzie...to mam nieco..."intymny problem"... Szepnęła. Selene: 'Ale...krępuję się przy lekarzu...facecie...chciałam go jakoś odgonić... ''Odparła, straszliwie się rumieniąc. Pielegniarka spojrzała na nią. '''Pielęgniarka: Okej, powiesz mi w czym tkwi problem, ale najpierw daj mi swoją plakietkę (: Odparła stanowczo. Selene: 'Masz. ''Pokazała jej plakietkę, którą wzięła ochroniarzowi. Służyła do otwierania tylko drzwi, więc nie było tam ani danych osobowych ani zdjęć. Pisało jedynie coś w stylu "Klucz uniwersalny. Dla pracowników i gości." '''Pielęgniarka: Heh... czy ty rozumiesz o czym ja mówię? Chodzi mi o... Wyciągnęła swoją plakietkę ze zdjęciem i danymi personalnymi i pomachała nią przed twarzą Selene. Pielęgniarka: ...Takie coś! Jeśli tego nie masz, jestem zmuszona zawiadomić kogo trzeba i wtedy nie będzie fajnie! Selene uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Selene: Brak współpracy, taaa? Odsunęła się tak, aby mieć ich obu przed sobą. Selene: Vice versa, skarby. Zaśmiała się. Wyjęła wodę utlenioną i trafiła prosto w ich oczy. Powaliła ich na ziemię. A może...to nie była woda utleniona, tylko jakiś kwas...cóż. Peszeg. Piekło ich niemiłosiernie. Kobitka chyba straciła przytomność. Pielęgniarka była do niej bardzo podobna, więc zajumała jej indentyfikator i ciuchy. Na wszelki wypadek zakneblowała ich usta pościelą i związała prześcieradłami. Zabrała od nich dodatkowo jakiś przyrząd do badania przypominający nieco nożyk, oraz parę lekarskich papierów dla picu, które trzymał lekarz. Wyszła jak gdyby nigdy nic, mówiąc stojącej niedaleko ochronie, że pacjentka musi przejść gruntowne badania i lekarz przekazuje, że przez najbliższe trzy godziny nie wolno mu przeszkadzać. Ci kiwnęli potakująco głowami, a Selene z kolei udała się w stronę klatki schodowej gdzie przeszła na kolejne piętro. Wpadła ponownie na dziwną stażystkę, która wpatrywała się w nią. Selene tym razem nie mogła jej ot tak olać. Wpadając na kobietę, indentyfikator wiszący na jej szyi wyślizgnął się spod jej żakietu, przez co mogła dostrzec imię kobiety. Uśmiechnęła się niemrawo. Selene: '''Witaj, Rito... potrzebujesz może pomocy medycznej? Niestety na stanie mamy już bardzo ciężki przypadek, punkt medyczny objęliśmy zamknięciem. Stety niestety, ale jedyna pomoc jaką mogę zaoferować to... Starała się niemalże idealnie odegrać głos pielęgniarki. Na pewno już punktowala poprzez zmianę wyglądu, teraz znowuż była jak kropla w kroplę. Dostrzegła w oddali jakieś pomieszczenie z tabliczką "Magazyn lekarski". Szybko skojarzyła fakty i wróciła wzrokiem na stażystkę. '''Selene: ...jakiś lek lub opatrunek. Spojrzała na nią z przejęciem w oczach. W końcu wydawało jej się, że tutejsza pielęgniarka mimo iż jest suczą, która non stop żąda identyfikatorów, jest też bardzo troskliwa. Selene: Widzę jednak, że doskonale się trzymasz, więc to raczej nie powinno być nic poważnego. Uśmiechnęła się troskliwie idąc w stronę magazynu. Otworzyła go poprzez włożenie klucza ochroniarza do odpowiedniego miejsca przy drzwiach i tadam. Magazyn stał przed nią otworem. Musiała tylko pozbyć się jakoś wścibskiej stażystki i zabrać to, co zamierzała. A w jej głowie pojawił się już plan. Za nią pojawił się Tracey, służący Amie. Tracey: 'Panno Clark, może pani mi dać zestaw Amie? Znowu biedaczka rozwaliła toalete bo nie jest przyzwyczajona do tych "zachodnich" modelów i się pokaleczyła.. To co zawsze oczywiście. Wie pani, zawsze za dużo strzela, i ciągle gdzieś się nadziewa. Ale za to urokliwa z niej młoda dama. ^^ ''Tracey czekał na zestaw Amie czyli leki i przedmioty które zawsze dostaje. Panna Clark była przygotowana jak widać na ową ewentualność, bowiem kątem oka w magazynie dostrzegła przygotowane paskowane plastry, środki przeciwbólowe oraz wodę utlenioną do przemycia wraz z gazą. Selene spakowała to do torby, która leżała obok i wręczyła Traceyowi zestaw dla Amie. '''Selene: Kurcze... Westchnęła spoglądając na pudła w magazynie, które robiły się powoli pustawe, na szczęście. '' '''Selene': Zapasy się kończą powoli, będzie trzeba je powoli uzupełnić... Rozejrzała się dokładnie po pomieszczeniu inwigilując zakamarki magazynu. '' '''Selene:' Tak, koniecznie trzeba uzupełnić...o, właśnie! Może dzisiaj pójdę do szefowej w tej sprawie. Tracey: Szefowej? Masz na myśli Aishe zapewne! Nie wiem kto wybrał ją do pilnowania stanu medycznego ale jakoś ciągle znikają zapasy gdy ona tutaj przebywa. Spojrzał do torby. Tracey: Ale z ciebie gapa, zapomniałaś o sprayu ochładzającym.. ^^ A tak apropo. Położył rękę na jej barku Tracey: To może dziś też gdzieś wyskoczymy.. Eriko? <3 Ostatnio na poziomie -3 otworzyli niezły klub. ^^ Selene natychmiast odnalazła spray ochładzający przeglądając kolejne półki. Poczuła przy okazji dłoń chłopaka na swoim barku. Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo pod nosem. Selene: 'Wiesz...najwidoczniej tak po prostu na mnie działasz... Otworzyli klub? W tej wieży? Co jak co, ale przez to zapracowanie już zapominam o całym świecie... Cóż, propozycja nader kusząca. Spotkajmy się po moim dzisiejszym dyżurze. Odpowiada Ci ta opcja? ''Tracey się zaczerwienił. 'Tracey: '''ZGODZIŁAŚ SIĘ PIERWSZY RAZ OD ROKU <333 Juhu.. to znaczy... No okej bejb, przyjdę do ciebie.. tylko nie bierz godzin dodatkowych. ''Włożył jej do kieszeni jedną fiolkę jakiegoś płynu 'Tracey: '*szeptem* Jak pamiętasz, masz to dolać do wody utlenionej dla Nastasii. Amie dała ci tylko takie zadanie, nie zmarnuj jej wspaniałomyślnego darowania ci życia jak próbowałaś stąd uciec. I odszedł. Selene kiwnęła jedynie potakująco głową. Miała wrażenie, że wcześniej podejrzliwa stażystka nieco odpuściła podejrzenia i zdawała się już jej tak nie przeszywać wzrokiem. Selene wzięła jakąś podręczną torebkę, do której wrzuciła fiolkę od chłopaka, parę bandaży, wodę utlenioną i nieco środków nasennych. 'Selene: '''Nim pójdę do Aishy, wstąpię jeszcze do kuchni. Ponoć skarżono się ostatnio na dość ostrawe biegunki. Oby sama Clarie nie była zagrożona... ''Mruknęła przejęta i zerknęła na stażystkę. '''Selene: '''Wracając...to mogę w czymś pomóc? Muszę załatwić sprawy służbowe i zrobić obchód wśród ochrony. '''Stażysta: Dostałem informacje że na na górze kogoś mdli i za chiny nie chce wyjść ze składzika dla personelu sprzątającego. Nikt tam się nie zna na lekach. Jeśli będziesz tak miła "pielęgniareczko" to zajmij się tym debilem z łazienki. Powiedział zmrużając wzrok i obserwując jaką drogą pójdzie dziewczyna. Kuchnia i główne schody na góre mieściły się po jednej stronie zaś owe miejsce gdzie jest pacjent jest dostępne tylko od schodów po drugiej stronie. ''Selene: Kolejny z mdłościami...rany. Czym oni nas karmią?'' Zaraz nam tu wybuchnie epidemia! Przewróciła oczyma. ''Selene: Dobra, trzeba szybko działać! Tu jest jakiś sabotażysta! Ktoś chce nas zabić! Tyle zasłabnięć ostatnio...mdłości. Kwarantanna w punkcie medycznym!Trzymaj te krople i daj temu pacjentowi. Musi to po prostu wypić.'' Wręczyła mu fiolkę z kroplami żołądkowymi. ''Selene: Poczuje ulgę. Ja ruszam natychmiastowo do kuchni! Musimy to ostatecznie skończyć!'' Jeszcze słyszałam, że ma ktoś tutaj przybyć specjalny a tu taki bajzel... Lecę do kuchni, za kilka chwil wrócę i sprawdzę stan pacjenta. Wyminęła stażystę, po czym ruszyła w stronę schodów którymi wcześniej się wspinała, aby dotrzeć na wyższe piętro. Tam napotkała inną pielęgniarkę. Carolyn: Hej, podobno ty zamknęłaś cały punkt medyczny! Czy mogę wiedzieć chociaż dlaczego? Spytała zainteresowana. Carolyn: Wiesz, Aishę to nieco wkurzyło... chce się z tobą spotkać, ale nie radzę ci się do niej zbliżać. Selene: Nie, to nie ja tylko nasz szanowny, przełożony lekarz. Sorry. Wzruszyła ramionami. Selene: 'Zamknął się z jakąś pacjentką i kazał mi wyjść. Zemdlała ochroniarzom i wzięto ją do punktu. Ponoć grypa żołądkowa zaraźliwa jak diabli. Idę właśnie do kuchni na kontrolę, a potem wyjaśnię wszystko Aishy. Jak ochłonie. Poza tym w składziku mamy kolejnego zatrutego, dostał już ode mnie krople żołądkowe, ale zerknij czy z nim okej. Jest piętro niżej. Do zobaczenia potem. ''Odparła krótko wdrapując się na kolejne piętro. Nareszcie znajdowała się wyżej! Łuhu! Kuchnia musiała być niedaleko.'' Czuła zapach przyrządzanych dań już prawie na poprzednim piętrze. Zdając się na niego, tym sposobem zbliżała się do kuchni z oburzoną miną.'' W końcu weszła do kuchni i rozejrzała się. '''Selene: Pielęgniarka Clark melduje się! A teraz proszę mówić co się tu wyprawia! Mruknęła kładąc dłonie na swoich biodrach, rzucając wymowne spojrzenia personelowi. Selene: Dlaczego tu się truje ludzi?! Rzuciła oschle niczym Madzia Gessler. Jeden z kucharzy zerknął na Selene. Kucharz: 'Co? Ja nikogo nie truję kobieto! ''Pokazał na kilka pulpetów smażących się na brudnej patelni. 'Kucharz: '''Widzisz to? Czy to wygląda na truciznę? To tylko mięso ze zmutowanych szczurów, które zabiliśmy kilka dni temu! Kazali nam się ich pozbyć, ale ja nie lubię marnować dobrego mięsa! ''Selene zmarszczyła brwi. '''Selene: Mnóstwo osób zachorowało na zatrucie pokarmowe. Jedyne żarcie jakie otrzymują jest stąd! No chyba, że o czymś nie wiem... Zmartwiła się. Selene: 'Musimy się tego wyzbyć nim szefostwo nas zabije za to, że dopuszczamy się tu takich rzeczy! ''Wyjęła teczkę z papierami i zaczęła coś skrobać długopisem. '''Selene: Kiedy wydajecie posiłek dla szefowej Clarie? Zerknęła na kucharza. Kucharz: 'Eee... Właśnie teraz. <3 ''W tym momencie inny kucharz wyszedł z kuchni niosąc tacę z jedzeniem. Selene westchnęła ciężko. ''Selene: Świeeeeeeeetnie.'' Przewróciła oczyma i wyszła za kucharzem, który niósł danie dla Clarie. ''Selene: Hej, zatrzymaj się! Rozkaz służbowy!'' Rzuciła stanowczo w jego kierunku, zatrzymując się zaraz przed nim. Kucharz zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Selene. '''Kucharz 2: '''Czy to coś ważnego? Jeśli Claire nie dostanie na czas jedzenia, będzie wściekła... '''Selene: Bardzo ważnego! Szef kuchni może być sabotażystą, który chce ją otruć! Muszę koniecznie zrobić szybki test potrawie nim stanie się nieszczęście! Kombinujecie ze zmutowanymi szczurami, do wszystkiego się przyznał! Jeden niewłaściwy ruch i wszyscy stąd pojadą pierwszym pociągiem do zaświatów! Zmarszczyła brwi. Kucharz 2: 'Eh, no dobrze... Ale dlaczego akurat ty to sprawdzasz? Nie powinnaś zajmować się pacjentami, zwłaszcza że wiele osób się otruło? U Vivian: U Williama: ''W okolicy na szczęście znalazł sobie kryjówkę, gdzie spokojnie mógł zebrać swoje rzeczy. Stanął w gotowości. Wcześniej oczywiście przygotował zabójczy jad węża który znalazł i nasączył nim strzykawkę. Resztę rzeczy trzymał na boku, gdyż plan zakładał zdobycie stroju ochroniarza. '''William: Czas zacząć zabawę. Zaczaił się i zauważył strażnika. Natychmiast wziął za chrust i podpalił. Prędko nim rzucił, lecz nie trafiło tak jak powinno. Buchnęło ogniem i wszystko wkoło stanęło w płomieniach. Ten nagle ruszył przed siebie. Zauważył płomienie, lecz zamiast gasić zdziwił się. Strażnik przy wejściu: Ogień? Tutaj!? Zaniepokojony rozglądał się. Strażnik przy wejściu: Wyłaż! Kimkolwiek jesteś!? Nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek. Poza tym, podpalić wieżę? Poważnie!? Wyciągnął broń i zaczął się kierować w poszukiwaniu sprawcy. Jak przewidział. William natychmiast zaskoczył go od tyłu i zaczął dusić. Ten zdezorientowany nie zdołał obronić się przed atakiem i został przez niego zaciągnięty. Natychmiast został ogołocony z ubrań. O dziwo były akurat w jego rozmiarze. Dodatkowo by czasem go rewizowali stworzył sobie kieszeń w kieszeni by nie wyczuli strzykawki a noże wtopił prosto w pas tak by mógł je wyjąć w razie niebezpieczeństwa. Pozwolił ogniowi szaleć licząc iż inni strażnicy to zauważą i się tym zajął. "Dywersję czas zacząć". Tak przygotowawszy się bez problemu wszedł prosto do parteru, by zdobyć niezbędne informacje o ich rozmieszczeniu. Akurat na parterze była Amie która popijała swoją kawe trzymając w dłoni karabin maszynowy. Amie: Ooo Bill! Bill? Chyba dobrze mówię, zasłoniłeś z deczka plakietke, ale to nic. Musisz ze mną gdzieś iść, sprawy służbowe co nie? Jak pamiętasz, zawsze musisz sprawdzić winde towarową od środka czy może ktoś znowu się tam nie chowa. Ostatnio Marley sprawdzał i debil rozjechany został przez winde <33 Ohohoho, ale ty taki nie jesteś.. <3 Bill..? Amie popatrzyła się na niego uważnie. Amie: To na pewno ty..? William: Oczywiście, że to ja. Nie widzisz? Odsłonił swoją plakietkę. William: 'Wybacz to niedopatrzenie. Jakiś bachor póbował się włamać do naszego budynku a wiadomo jak panna Claire przestrzega zasad. I windę powiadasz? Z nią wiecznie są problemy. Dziw, że jeszcze do użytku została sprowadzona. ''Wypiął się. 'William (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Winda towarowa. Hmmm.. od razu życie staje się łatwiejsze. Będzie łatwa droga ucieczki. Choć martwi mnie jej fukncjonowanie. *Pociera się za głowę* I jeszcze, że też na Amie trafiłem. '''William: '''Tobie widzę wróciła rączka. Znają się na dobrej robobie. '''Amie: '''Panna? A jeszcze wczoraj ją od dz*wek wyzywałeś. Jaki gentelmen się robi. ''Wzięła go za rękę i poszli, minęli jednak winde. Otworzyła drzwi i wrzuciła do blaszanego pokoju Williama. '''Amie: Nie wiem kim jesteś ale nie sądzę że jesteś tak durny by tak grać! Prawdziwy Bill był przy moich operacjach.. Ahh.. Ale nie mam zamiaru ciebie zabijać. <33 Za jakieś 10 minut zjawią się tutaj moi przyjaciele, do tego czasu, posiedź troche i radze nie uciekać!. Zamknęła drzwi i odeszła zawiadomić odpowiednie osoby. Ten się zaniepokoił, lecz dobrze że zachował sobie noże. Po chwili wyciągnął jeden z nich i użył jedną z nich. William: Szlak by to, ale nie odpuszcze. Włożył końcówką prosto we wnękę od zamka. Chwilę mu zajęło, jednak otworzył drzwi. Miał dosłownie minuty na działanie. Amie udała się gdzieś by pooinformować strażników więc jedynym wyjściem była prosta ucieczka. '' '''William:' Myśl... Spojrzał w stronę windy, która była w zasięgu ręki. '' '''William:' Ryzywkować? Nie miał innego wyboru i podbiegł do panelu. Włączył panel i winda niespodziewanie zjechała na dół. By nie dowiedzieli się za szybko dokąd się udał poprzemieszał w panelu i wyłączył światła przy numerach gdzie się uda. Na miejscu musiał znaleść szybko inną drogę. Ten instynktownie wsiadł do niej, jadąc na żywca. W samej windzie Zakrył plakietkę. William: 'Jesteś teraz w sumie bezużyteczna. ''Zakreślił imię i jechał nią, nie wiedząc do końca gdzie wyląduje. Znalazł się na piętrze gdzie była sala muzyczna. Wybiegł z niej i ruszył przed siebie. Nie napotkał jednak na żadnych ochroniarzy. Szybko wbiegł do sali. 'William: '''Trudno... trzeba sprawdzić. ''Jednakże co innego zwróciło jego uwagę. Zauważuł klatkę wentylacyjną. '''William: Prowadzi do każdego pomieszczenia! Idealnie! Zakasał nóż i wykorzystał go zamiast śrubokrętu. Odkręcił i sameśruby schował do kieszeni. Wyciągnął ją i wszedł. Pochwycił z drugiej strony i zamknął. Ustawił tak by wyglądała na nieruszaną i przykręcił je z powrotem będąc już w szybie. Zaczął iść przed siebie na czworaka. W końcu dotarł do dziwnego pomieszczenia. Wyglądając zza kratek zauważył monitoring. Miliony ekranów, z czego jedna z nich właśnie pokazywała jego. Na szczęście póki co, nikt nie stał na straży. William: 'Jest! ''Uradował się widząc paner kontrolny i punkt gdzie były kamery. Wybił kratkę i pochwycił zanim upadła. Przeszedł do produ i wyciągnął nogi w dół i zeskoczył na podłogę. Sam podszedł prosto do kamer. '''William: Czas zabawić się w informatyka. Wystrzelił sobie palce i od razu przeszedł do działania. Po pierwsze wyłączył opcjcję monitorowania, lecz zostawił by wyglądało że się świecą. Miał pewność, że nie zauważą go przez dłuższy czas. Sprawdził jeszcze pomieszczenie i znalazł strój wożnego. Natychmiast się przebrał, zasłaniając sobie część twarzy hustą i założył rękawiczki. Wytaszczył sam wózek. Na ścianie znajdował się plan pomieszczeń nie tylko tego piętra, ale pozostałych. Z tymi informacjami znalazł sobie krótką drogę naprzód. Chwilę dtudiował jeszcze zdobytą wiedzę. Nagle do pomieszczenia wszedł strażnik. Od razu zauważył wyłączony monitoring. Strażnik: '''Co tu się dzieje? Jakaś awaria? Musisz to naprawić! Jeszcze przegapimy jakiegoś intruza wchodzącego do wieży i będziemy mieli kłopoty... '''William: Już się zajmuję. Wyszedł i podszedł do niego. William: Małą usterka podczas sprawdzania kaset. Dla pewności podał mu nagrania. Sprytnie wyciął fragmenty i trochę minie zanim sposptrzegnie brakujących. William: Ja jedynie tutaj miałem sprzątać. Podobno jeszcze na innych piętrach są problemy strażniku.. Przyjrzał się dokładnie jego plakietce z imieniem. William: Reyu. Odrzekł szykując się na ewentualną wtopę. Wodził kątem oka czy czasem nie jest uzbrojony. Strażnik: 'W porządku. Idź sprzątać. ''Strażnik zaczął przyglądać się nagraniom nie zawracając już uwagi na Williama. '''William: Phew.. Odetchnął z ulgą i dla niepoznaki dalej sprzątał. Części taśmy, które wyciął chował w bezpiecznym miejcu by czasem nie zostały znaleznione. Dla pewnosci podarł je. Pochwycił za wózek i chytrze miał wyjść z nim. Dla pewnosci jeszcze otworzył klapę od kamer. 'William: '''Trzeba ich bardziej zająć. ''Poodłączał kilka kabli i powtykał w nieodpowiednie miejsca tak by czasem też nie doszło do zwarcia. Pod nową przykrywką wożnego ruszył przed siebie przez korytarz. Szedł prosto z wózkiem do schodów prowadzących na kolejne piętro. Po drodze spotkał innego woźnego. 'Woźny: '''Steven, to ty? Jeszcze wczoraj leżałeś w szpitalu po tym, jak zaatakowało cię stado wilków... ''Woźny zaczął mu się uważnie przyglądać.